For keeping a given direction in a plane of inertial space (further for short—the given direction) use is made of a method based on the tendency of a kinetic torque to keep a given direction to remain unchangeable in the plane of inertial space.
For achieving the above, use is made of a device called a one-axis (single-axis) gyrostabilizer. It can be one-gyroscopic and two-gyroscopic.
The closest analog is considered to be two-gyroscopic single-axis gyrostabilizer, wherein the axes of inner gimbals of gyroscopes are connected by means of kinematical connection unit.
A stabilized element tending for keeping said given direction in said one-axis gyrostabilizer is an outer gimbal of the gyrostabilizer.
Any known one-axis gyrostabilizer has a considerable drawback consisting in the fact that under the influence of disturbance sign-constant, said
The object of the solution provided is increasing of the accuracy through using stabilized element keeping the given direction in the plane of inertial space, irrespective of the precessions of the gyroscopes, influence of harmful torques and turns of the movable object on which said method is used in the plane of inertial space.